Episode 2 The Genesis of Krislet: Sledgehammer
by Kismetsprinciple
Summary: Author's Note: The Genesis of Krislet had over 50 hits, I have decided to make another episode and so let me catch you up, Kristina went to Wesleyann then accidently met up with her first love interest Scarlet and got the brush off from Parker then ripped her former lover apart. Scarlet and Kristina had a great night together and are now standing at the bottom of the stairs.


_**Episode Two**_

 _ **The Genesis of Krislet: Sledgehammer**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KismetPrinciple**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _The Genesis of Krislet_ had _**over 50 hits, I have decided to make another episode and so let me catch you up,**_

 _ **Kristina went to Wesleyann then accidently met up with her first love interest Scarlet and got the brush off from Parker then ripped her former lover apart. Scarlet and Kristina had a great night together and are now standing at the bottom of the stairs of Alexis's house.**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 **"Kris, I have to let you know that if we start something, I want to see this through and not just be a rebound." Kristina heard Scarlet say and the purple hair fighter added with, "I want us to be close again and despite how many times we kissed last night, you know slowing down..."**

 **Kristina smirk a little then responded to that by saying, "I want you to stay here with me, I miss you and I was stupid about Parker, I think I wanted to see if it was just..." Kristina was interrupted by Scarlet when she said, "I never hated you except when I heard the song SledgeHanmer from Rhianna then played it 100 times."**

 **Then out of nowehere, Wu Tang Clan Cream played as a ringtone on Scarlet's phone and they both broke out in laughter. Scarlet couldn't believe the bad timing and pick up the phone then said, "Uncle...Yes I'm with Kristina and she's not going to hurt me. Yes I'm going to fight for the girl this time. Uncle your ringtone is going to be Cream because you made my face turned red on my birthday when you sang that at Karaoke." Kristina was trying not to laugh her ass off and Scarlet gave her a dirty ass look.**

 **So she ended the call and then wrestle with her woman a little bit then engaged in a initmate kiss then somoene clear there throat, it was Molly and a surprise T.J.**

 **THe door opened at the exact same time to see Alexis there. The work in progress couple stood there between a rock and a hard place. "Scarlet this is my sister Molly and her boyfriend T.J, that's my Mother Alexis..." Krisitna said**

 **"Nice to meet you Scarlet..." Molly said trying to break the silence and Scarlet returned the greeeting. "I think we should all come inside." Alexis said and added, "Kristina please bring the woman you would kissing with you."**

 **So everyone came inside even Molly and T.J who had nothing to do with this. Alexis closed the door and asked, "Where have you been?" Kristina stopped and responded with, "I was at school considering going back and I ran into Scarlet...**

 **"Who you were engaged in kissing?" Alexis asked and Scarlet was brought up not to disrespect parents so she said nothing. "MOm this isn't a courtroom." Kristina responded and Alexis then said, "Do you even know this girl?"**

 **"Ms. Davis please my name is Scarlet." she said and Alexis aplogize then refered to her by name. "She was a former roommate and the person I really should have been with it." Kristina said as she looked at Scarlet and Molly asked, "Why didn't you tell us about her?"**

 **"We wanted it to be private because...You don't mind?" Scarlet asked making sure it was okay that she could answer and then continued on, "It's very intense for us because I liked Kristina from the minute I saw her but I've had painful experiences with girls who thought they would just straight. However that's not the case here..." Kristina shook her head agreeing with that.**

 **"What about Parker?" Alexis asked confused and Kristina answered with, "Parker was like an experiment because when I found out Scarlet does MMA, I had flashbacks of Kiefer. I just wanted to avoid the possibly being in that situation since Scarlet is in such a violent sport."**

 **Alexis understood that and Kristina added to that when she said, "I was so wrong cause Scarlet gives a damn than Parker because she's actually not afraid of when we have."**

 **"I could understand that Kristina, it's just that you have been through a lot and Scarlet could just be a way for you to hide from being hurt from Parker..." Ms. Davis said and Kristina responded sharply with, "I want to be with Scarlet and despite Molly as well as Sam, she actually listens to me and doesn't throw out theories!"**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm ending here because I want to see how bad you want me to continue this is a week ahead of planning.. See you next week or sooner.**_


End file.
